1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio output during a voice-calling using a portable communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for outputting audio, which are capable of providing an optimum voice-calling condition even in a loud environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user can perform a voice-call in various environments using a portable communication device. For example, the user can perform the telephone-call by directly contacting the speaker of the portable communication terminal to the user's ear, by using an earphone or an ear-microphone, or by using a speaker phone. Accordingly, the portable communication terminal includes a plurality of speakers and a jack connector to which an earphone or ear-microphone can be connected. Further, the portable communication terminal has a plurality of audio reproduction paths which are connected to each speaker and the jack connector.
The user can select a volume level using a volume up/down key and control the volume of output audio during the voice communication. Therefore, the portable communication terminal includes an audio table for use in control of the volume of the output audio. The audio table lists magnitudes of the output audio volume at each stage depending on volume levels, which can be shown in a Table 1 as follows.
TABLE 1Volume levelVolume valueMaxVnMax − 1Vn−1. . .. . .Max − n − 1V1Max − n0
In Table 1, Max indicates a maximum volume level, Max-n indicates a minimum volume level, and 0 to Vn indicate volume values.
Generally, the portable communication device includes an audio table which may be configured as Table 1 and corresponds to each audio reproduction path. The maximum volume values of each audio table corresponding to the respective audio reproduction paths, or a variation of the volume at each volume level can be different from one another. Therefore, the portable communication terminal controls and outputs the volume of an audio signal by using an audio table which corresponds to an audio reproduction path connected to an output unit through which a user outputs the audio signal, when the user operates a volume up/down key to input a volume up or volume down signal.
As described above, portable communication devices of the related art include an audio table fixedly corresponding to each audio reproduction path.
However, an environment in which the user performs a call may not be maintained constantly. For example, a quiet call environment can be maintained when the user is at home, but a loud call environment can be produced around the user when the user is located at a place such as a road, a shopping mall, and the like.
Nevertheless, the portable communication device can control and output only the volume of the audio signal in a limited range by using the audio table fixed to each audio reproduction path, regardless of a surrounding environment. Accordingly, there is a problem in that an optimum call condition cannot be provided to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.